


I hate you (Alistair Krei x Robert Callaghan)

by Angelic_Harmony



Category: Disney - Fandom, big hero six
Genre: Hatred, M/M, Oneshot, Shipping, before the events of BH6, dinner date, questioned consent, this is a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Harmony/pseuds/Angelic_Harmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert absolutely detests Alistair, from the very first moment.<br/>So what happens when they are forced to go on a dinner date to discuss one of Robert's student's work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate you (Alistair Krei x Robert Callaghan)

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me for this but I honestly really don't like the Robert and Tadashi ship, and the Hiro and Tadashi ship is INCEST okay.  
> I noticed there weren't many Krei and Robert ship fics so I made it sail!

Pouring Alistair a glass of wine, Robert grumbles, "I don't like doing this, you know," and Alistair sighs, nodding and waving his hand dismissively, as Robert continues, "If it was my choice, I'd be at home with my baby girl, watching a movie. Unfortunately, I'm stuck having a formal dinner with you to discuss the new invention of one of my students."

Smirking, Alistair replies, "We could have discussed this at work," making Robert growl as he sits back down, picking up his own glass of wine to drink, "However, you made it clear that you were always too busy at work to talk to me. Honestly Callaghan, you'd think you'd be more mature about talking to people you don't-"

Clenching his fist, Robert scowls, cutting him off icily, "I believe you've been the one ignoring me! How many times did I call you?" he looks down into his glass, taking a sip, practically bristling with anger, before he goes dead still, eyes going glassy, blank, as he states calmly, "I called, you never picked up," and he looks away, sipping his wine again.

A tense silence falls over the room, and Alistair gulps, looking away from the deathly calm Robert, glancing at the walls of the private room of a restaurant. His phone buzzes in his pocket, and Alistair ignores it, realising, with a hint of shock; that he can ignore his phone, that he can take time for himself. The small victory is short lived, however, as he is brought back to reality by Robert.

"Krei," he breathes, giving Alistair a broken look, "You know I can't be around you; you're a corporate shark, I will never join sides with you, I will never look at you normally," his breath hitches in his throat, as Alistair parts his lips slightly; clearly waiting to say something. But Robert shushes him with his eyes, giving him a cold look that makes Alistair flinch, "However, I will tolerate your presence."

Sighing slightly, Alistair nods, "As you wish, Callaghan," and he drinks his wine, the alcohol flooding into his system.

~~~

By the end of the meal, Alistair has gone over the limit, after drinking glass upon glass of alcohol, his hands shake as Robert cautiously steers him out of the restaurant, making sure that no one can see the corporate shark's face, knowing that a drunk Alistair would go all over the internet and back faster than a chipmunk on steroids.

Calling Alistair's private driver, Robert sighs, looking down at the mess of a man cooing like a pigeon at his feet, "Alistair," he growls impatiently, kicking in the side, "Alistair. FUCK!" he curses, picking Alistair off the ground, "Get a grip you mess!"

Glaring down at Alistair, Robert lets go, watching as the man sways drunkenly. Robert feels his breath hitch as Alistair lurches forward and clings to his shirt, as tears begin falling from the blonde's eyes, and he sobs into Robert's clean suit, leaving a small wet patch on the pristine cloth.

Perhaps he should take a photo, caption it, what a crybaby and have it go back and forth over the internet faster than a mouse on caffeine. But his throat constricts at the thought, as the blonde continues to sniffle. His private driver pulls up, looking with sad eyes towards the drunk man.

"Had a bit to much to drink, huh?"

But how can Robert even begin to describe how much alcohol Alistair really consumed? It was like there was going to be no end. Drink after drink consumed and wasted on the shaking wreck beside him, just like anything that Alistair ever buys.

Alistair looks up with depressed and lonely eyes at Robert, letting go with the most resigned look he can muster, as he quickly clambers into the car, eyes screaming for forgiveness. Robert glances away, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he looks down, seeing a text from the babysitter he hired.

Just finished putting the little one to bed, will you be back soon?

Robert slumps against a wall, feeling frustrated tears welling in his eyes, as he types a quick response, heart drumming madly in his chest. The world gives a harsh spin, as he watches Alistair's private driver reverse back towards him.

Everything tumbles to black.

~~~

Eyes flickering open, Robert groans, rolling over only to fall onto the floor. Panic floods into his body and his heart practically stops. Cautious, he looks around, finally recognising the room around him. Alistair's abode, his lair... His body towering above him, as Alistair kneels next to him.

"Hey, thanks for calling my driver last night," he finally murmurs after a few seconds of awkward silence, "Uh, I hope you don't mind the fact that you're in my home, you passed out last night, and we had to take you somewhere safe, and since you refuse to give me your address..."

"Shut up," Robert finally growls, "Just shut up you arrogant fuck," and he pushes himself up of the ground searching for his coat, as Alistair stands, staring at him, "After last night's disaster of a meeting I don't want to be anywhere near you," and he goes to storm out, only to be stopped by Alistair's trembling hand grabbing his arm.

Robert turns slowly, glancing down at Alistair's hand, and locking eye contact with the blonde business man. Awkward silence falls again, as the blonde quickly drops Robert's arm, cheeks flushing a crimson red as he steps away. Robert glances to the door, beginning to step away when he hears Alistair murmur something.

"Pardon?" Robert asks, staring into Alistair's eyes, and stepping towards the shaking male.

"I said... I'm sorry... Just... Go," and Alistair glances away, feeling the red fade from his cheeks, only for it to blossom again as Robert steps closer to him. The sounds and shapes fade from existence until Robert was the only one still existing.

"I detest you," Robert mutters, leaning his face in close to Alistair's, "I fucking hate your face, I hate how you are a corporate shark, I hate how you take everything and waste it, I hate how you try to be kind only to fuck it up with your selfishness!" and he grabs the startled blonde by the collar, pressing their noses together and hissing, "I hate you."

Before Alistair can comprehend what is going on, Robert catches Alistair's lips in a violent kiss, their teeth grating against others. Alistair Krei's eyes go wide in shock, his heart thumping a quick rhythm in his chest, as Robert shoves him against a wall, pulling away and clenching a fist in Alistair's blonde hair. They stare into each others eyes for a few moments, before Robert kisses him violently, not caring for the startled gasp that escapes Alistair, not caring for the fearful way he tightens in his grip.

Finally, Robert lets go, turning his head away, "I'll see you at work," he growls, walking out the door.

Alistair Krei slumps to the ground, feeling his cheeks burn as his heart thumps wildly. His thoughts scramble as they try to make sense of what is going on, and whether or not the kiss was, well, consensual. Closing his eyes, his sensory overload finally catches up to him, as everything explodes back into existence. Every single thought explodes into his mind as he curls up on the floor, numbly grasping at the carpet as touch returns to his fingers, painful and sharp. His breaths grazing against his arm sends warmth like fire into his bones.

"I detest you as well," Alistair finally murmurs, falling on his side as he let's out a bitter laugh, "You arrogant prat."


End file.
